Escapade
by Mistress Krane
Summary: Finally getting a well-deserved break, Sakura heads to Konoha's hot springs expecting a relaxing day. Unfortunately for her, two Uchihas are intent on ensuring that it doesn't happen. Non-Massacre, ItaSakuShis


**Title: **Escapade

**Authoress: **Mistress Krane

**Summary: **Finally getting a well-deserved break, Sakura heads to Konoha's hot springs expecting a relaxing day. Unfortunately for her, two Uchihas are intent on ensuring that it doesn't happen. Non-Massacre, ItaSakuShis

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The hot springs were decidedly quiet today, Sakura thought to herself as she entered the building. Normally at least a good number of people wanted to relax here, but maybe it was just a slow day for business. Shrugging the observation off quickly, she payed her fee at the front desk before heading to the changing area.

Setting down her bag Sakura slipped out of her clothes before tying a towel around her body and pulling her hair up. This forced vacation was thanks to Tsunade's constant complaints of how her top medic was going to work herself to death if she didn't take a break, so after several threats and a good shove to push her former student out of her office, Sakura ended up here.

"Since there aren't many people here, a mixed bath won't hurt," decided Sakura lazily. "Besides, it's closer to here than the women's side." Mind made up she entered the bathhouse and settled into the water, sighing. The area was empty but honestly, Sakura preferred it this way: she could enjoy the silence for a while.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi had been unusually _needy_ lately. It seemed like everywhere she went all she heard was-

'Sakura-chan, I don't have enough money to pay for my ramen: can I borrow some from you?'

'Sakura, can you write the mission report? Kaasan needs my help with something,'

'Hag, I'm out of ink. Do you know where I can find a store that sells it, preferably somewhere far away from your ugliness?'

'Sakura, can you deliver this scroll to Tsunade? I have, ah, some important business to attend to.' Please!

Unfortunately the softhearted side of her couldn't say no to her team, so Sakura ended up doing all of the things that they had asked of her. How sad, she was a twenty year old woman who was one of the strongest kunoichis in the village, not to mention the head medic at the hospital, but she was too nice to say no to anyone. Where was the justice in that?

"Come on Itachi, hurry up!" called a familiar voice that sounded much too close for Sakura's comfort.

"Shisui, I fail to see the relevance of bringing me to this place," deadpanned another voice that sounded just as close as the other.

Oh, this was _so_ not happening. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui of all people coming to this place on the one day it just happened to be relatively empty? It wasn't that she disliked either of them: on the contrary; Shisui would always tease and flirt with her whenever they saw each other, which she really didn't mind, and Itachi was intelligent and a great ANBU captain whenever she was requested to be on his squad. She had really known them for a good part of her life- first as Sasuke's older and wiser relatives, then as some of her good friends. But really, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with them today. After all, when they were together they completed each other in a sense, which usually didn't bode well for her.

So like the strong, fierce kunoichi she was trained to be, Sakura slowly inched farther away from the door and moved toward the women's changing room, praying to kami that she would make it before they saw her. Running wasn't her best option at the moment, so she walked at a fast pace, sinking deeper into the water as she went.

"I brought you here because I thought that my dear little cousin needed some relaxation." Only a few steps away, she thought, quickening her speed. Jeez, how did she end up this far away from her destination anyway?

"Yes, because you know that I enjoy relaxing with you very much," he replied with a hint of satisfaction in his normally impassive voice. Right at the door.

Reaching the edge with an inward cry of victory, Sakura was about make her hasty escape when suddenly Itachi added to his statement blandly. "Along with Sakura-san as well of course."

…

Damn that Uchiha to the deepest pit of the Underworld where he belongs.

The shoji door slid open to reveal a grinning Shisui and an amused Itachi, both wearing—much to Sakura's chagrin and embarrassment—nothing but a towel around their waists. "Sakura-chan!" greeted the elder, wickedly entertained already. In a flash he was right besides her, a hand on top of her head. "You weren't trying to get away from us, were you?"

Unperturbed by his famous 'flicker' technique, Sakura frowned and, slightly flushed, turned her head away childishly and grumbled, "No, of course not Shisui-kun."

"Aa, but you were retreating rather quickly, were you not?" asked Itachi with a smirk. Whoa, when did he get so close?

Stuck between two hard places _and_ a rock, Sakura blanched and leaned her head back against said rocky edge, thinking idly that many women would gladly give their right arm to be in her position right now... Too bad she wasn't feeling it.

"Come on blossom, you know we love you," said Shisui, flashing a cheesy smile at her old nickname. "But in case you don't, we can always show you."

Looking at the two gorgeous men sporting identical smirks, Sakura blushed profusely at the thought of what the elder had suggested. No! Bad Sakura! Before she could feel embarrassed by her action she placed a hand on each of their chests and used a small amount of chakra to push them away just far enough for her to prop her elbows on the rock as well. "Idiots."

"Why Sakura-chan, if you were asking for a threesome, you could have just said so," smiled Shisui seductively.

Giving him a hard glare through her heated face Sakura scowled and snapped grumpily, "Enough of your dirty come-ons, Uchiha. Besides, I don't think Itachi-san appreciates being a part of your fantasies."

Reflexively snapping her eyes to him she found that he merely had one brow raised and a smoldering look in his deep obsidian pools that told her no, he wouldn't mind one bit.

"Itachi!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes _Sakura_?" he fairly purred in amusement.

Keeping a conscious effort to hold her mouth from dropping, the poor kunoichi slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Shisui-kun, you are rubbing off on Itachi in more ways than one. Leave the poor boy alone every once in awhile." She didn't miss his slight frown at the term 'boy,' but it was deliberate after all.

Pouting slightly Shisui flashed over to Itachi and trapped him in a playful headlock, teasing, "But if I leave my favorite little cousin alone, he won't have any friends at all." Ignoring said man's death glare, the two laughed and Sakura settled into the comfortable atmosphere, twirling a strand of Itachi's silky hair around her finger as a sign that they were just playing with him.

The Uchiha noticed this but didn't really mind; seeing as Sakura was one of the people he had spent an unusually large amount of time with growing up, he had come to trust and respect her.

"Oh well, if you leave Itachi alone, then _I'll_ be his best friend," grinned Sakura, hugging the shinobi to her loosely. Feeling him tense up but ignoring it, she continued, "Taichou _needs_ to have other people to care about him, otherwise your evil clan will eat him right up, along with his fanclub."

Silence greeted her proclamation as they contemplated the way she had compared the Uchihas' viciousness with that of Itachi's rabid fangirls- even they had to admit, it was pretty even.

"You've got me there," admitted Shisui sheepishly. Splashing his two companions with warm water jokingly, he added, "Besides, I won't let you have our sweet blossom here all to yourself."

Huffing angrily Sakura wiped her face, reached behind Itachi's head, and punched the elder roughly on the back, sending him flying a few feet away. "Sorry boys, but I really should get going now," she announced, clapping her hands together like she hadn't just beat a man across the pool. "It's been nice seeing you again Itachi, Shisui-kun." Standing enough to expose her upper torso, the medic froze when she realized that she was feeling a _very _uncomfortable breeze where a towel had previously been covering.

_Crap, crap, crap..._

Giving a loud wolf whistle from across the room, Shisui called unashamedly, "Nice rack Sakura-chan!"

That did it: Sakura crouched back into the water, face an unnamed shade of red, and made the hand signs for her customized jutsu. "Suiton: Nami o Sousa Suru," she hissed vehemently. A group of ridges appeared across the water's surface and meshed together to form a giant wave, which Sakura shot in Shisui's direction. It moved with intense speed, but the Uchiha avoided it easily, rushing to the kunoichi's side in the blink of an eye.

About to cockily announce her apparent failure, Sakura caught him off guard with a vicious blast from the side that was even quicker than the other. Using her index finger the ANBU jabbed the water once, sending a sharp jolt of liquid rocketing through the pool that hit Shisui on the chest.

"Ouch!" came the protest. "That was harsh for a few sexual suggestions, a splash, and a peek at your boobs." Sitting up with a wince his eyes widened at the sight of another arc of hot water coming toward him.

Sniffing at the sound of impact, Sakura jumped at the sound of low chuckling beside her before realizing it was just Itachi. "What?"

Ridiculously amused crimson eyes looked up at her and, without a word, Itachi's arm swept around the water—apparently looking for something—and emerged with a piece of wet cloth. Her towel!

Emerald eyes lit in gratitude as Sakura smiled brightly at him; she grabbed it hastily and pulled it on. "You're a lifesaver, Uchiha Itachi! For now at least." Ducking her head to give him a soft peck on the cheek, she rushed out of the water and into the changing room.

Luckily the bathhouse hadn't taken much noticeable damage during her little escapade, there was merely some stray water that had unfortunately escaped from the pool. In actuality she had purposely used her light, but still effective, water jutsu to teach him a lesson while not really causing any unnecessary damage.

Sliding on her undergarments before pulling on her jeans along with her sapphire undershirt and black, sleeveless hoodie, Sakura collected her things and sighed. Tying her waist-length hair into a braid over her shoulder, she slid open the door to find Itachi and Shisui lounging by the water, the latter nursing some rather large bruises.

The smallest pang of remorse made its way through her, but it was enough for her to settle herself beside them and place a glowing green hand on the injured's back. "Idiots," she grumbled for the second time that day.

An affectionate smile made its way onto Shisui's face while Itachi's now onyx eyes melted and his features softened. Maybe coming to the hot springs every once in awhile wasn't so bad, so long as their favorite pink-haired kunoichi was there. (though they would never admit that aloud- they were men, not expressive fools)

* * *

**A/N: **I hope there isn't too much confusion in the details of the story, like the hot spring/bathhouse situation. Unfortunately I don't have too much information on the actual places, I merely took away info from the show and general knowledge. Also, Sakura's jutsu: Suiton: Nami o Sousa Suru, is supposed to mean Water Style: Wave Manipulation. I had trouble figuring out the literal translation for manipulation, but I hope that I did well enough.

In this story Sakura has known Itachi and Shisui growing up, having been friends with Sasuke earlier than the canon suggests. So naturally they can relax around each other more easily, even Itachi. I hope this explains any OOC-ness.

Please tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Mistress Krane


End file.
